


why won’t you come when I call

by rainbowinthesky



Series: quarantaine adventures [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: After his first practice back at the academy, Rafa is sad and misses Roger. They FaceTime.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Series: quarantaine adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	why won’t you come when I call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of quarantaine call. Enjoy!

Rafa was still sweaty when he came home after his first practice at the academy since the lockdown in March. He went straight for home after he was done, not risking any unnecessary contact with the other people there. It felt strange to practice after such a long time, but he was glad he was finally able to do so again. He now had something to live for again, something to work towards instead of standing still and doing nothing productive. Mery and his family had told him he’d done good things the last couple of months, that he’d helped to keep peoples spirits up, doing the zoom meetings, making the ignorant realize that the pandemic was a disaster and not to be treated lightly. But Rafa still had felt utterly useless and at times depressed even.

He took a long hot shower and tried not to think about the months ahead. Sure, it was great that he was granted the privilege to practice, but he was not sure when any real tennis was going to be played again. And worst of all, he was not sure when he could finally see Roger again. Would he have to wait until there was a vaccin? But that could take months, maybe even years... The thought alone made tears form in his eyes. He threw his head back and let the water hit his face, washing away any evidence of the tears that spilled over his cheeks.

 _You are pathetic_ , he thought to himself. _There are people that have it much worse than you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself._

He turned off the shower and changed into a fresh pair of shorts and shirt. Then he made some lunch for himself and Mery. They sat outside while they ate, but Rafa had lost his appetite somehow. Mery chided him for it, telling him he needed to eat properly, needed the fuel now that he started practicing again. He gave her a weak smile and took a bite of his sandwich.

“What is it, Rafa?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I am happy that I could practice today. But the situation is still terrible.”

“Something else is bothering you.”

Mery knew him so well, there was no hiding from her. So he closed his eyes and let it all out. How he hated this virus and the destruction it was causing in the world, how he wished it had never happened at all, that they could all still be carefree and happy, how worried he was that someone he loved would catch the virus and maybe even die from it. And how he missed Roger. How unsure he was of the future and when they could see each other again.

Halfway through his speech, Mery had grabbed a hold of his hand and was looking at him with tender eyes. It reassured him it had been the right thing to do, speaking about this with her. It was a tricky subject, talking about your boyfriend with your wife. But he was so grateful for her that he could. After he was done talking she squeezed his hand.

“Go call him, Rafa. It’s been a while since you last spoke. It will make you feel better, I’m sure.”

She was right. They had texted everyday, but their last phone call was two weeks ago. It was Roger that had been feeling depressed this time and Rafa had to cheer him up. The phone call had left Rafa feeling so drained of emotions he hadn’t dared to call again.

He grabbed his phone and sent out a quick text to Roger.

_-You want to FaceTime today?-_

Not a minute later he received a text back.

_-Yes!!! Now????-_

_Someone is eager_ , Rafa thought chuckling to himself.

“Was that Roger?” Mery asked.

“Yes, he wants to FaceTime. Now.” He pulled an apologetic face.

Mery raised her eyebrows. “Then what are you waiting for, go and talk to him.”

Rafa stood up and kissed her forehead. “You are the best,” he grinned. Then took off to the quiet space of his bedroom.

Mery called after him, “I know and you better remember it! Also, Roger better make you smile again, I don’t want you moping around anymore, you hear!”

Once in his bedroom, he immediately started the FaceTime call to Roger with his MacBook. In seconds Roger’s smiling face appeared on his screen. Rafa let out a big lovesick sigh when he saw his boyfriend and started smiling as well.

“Hola Rafa,” Roger said grinning widely.

“Hola Roger.”

They took each other in, just smiling stupidly, happy to see one another. Roger was the first one to break the silence.

“So. How was your practice today? I saw the pictures on your socials. You looked great being on the court again, baby.”

“Thanks,” Rafa smiled. “It was good to be back on the court again and just tennis, no? Was nice to be at my academy again.”

“Was it hard after all this time?”

“I sweat as always, no?” Rafa laughed. “Was not that hard, I have been doing other exercise to keep fit, so physically was not hard. But si, was strange to hold a racquet again.”

“Yeah, I bet it was.”

They talked for ages, telling each other about their families and how they were doing and just some chit chat about their daily lives now. Rafa told Roger about his talk with Mery earlier and admitted that he missed him so much that it hurt sometimes. Roger almost teared up at that.

“I know,” he said sadly. “I feel exactly the same, Raf. It’s just killing me.”

Rafa nodded and tried to go for a smile, but he was sure it came out as grimace. “We have to deal with it, no? And just hope for the best.”

“Yeah, lets do that,” Roger said softly. Then added, “and we should focus on the happy thoughts. Like how I’m going to take you into my arms once we’re allowed to again and hug you so long and hard until we can barely breath.”

Rafa closed his eyes and tried to imagine that moment. It would be so sweet. He opened his eyes and saw Roger watching him with soft eyes.

“Hey Raf, remember our call the night before the instalive?”

Rafa could feel himself blush immediately. Of course he remembered. It was all he could ever think about since it had happened. He fought the urge to look away shyly and answered the question instead.

“Si, how could I forget that, Roger?”

“Well, then you probably also remember my suggestion after we uh...had our conversation?” Roger asked, a smug smile on his hopeful face.

It dawned on Rafa then... oh god, Roger wanted to have FaceTime sex.

“Rogi, you want to do the... sex with FaceTime now?” he whispered the last part of the sentence.

“Well uhm...yes. It’s been all I’ve been thinking about since that call,” Roger admitted, he smiled but it lacked the confidence that it had earlier. Rafa shook his head, god he loved this fool so much.

“Me too,” he confessed.

“Yeah?” Roger wiggled his eyebrows making Rafa snort. “I thought I would have to convince you but it seems like I’m lucky today.”

 _No, I am the lucky one_ , Rafa thought, taking a long look at Roger on his screen. His boyfriend was still so handsome even though he was pushing 40. Rafa loved Roger’s eyes and how they seemed to disappear when he really laughed or smiled. He loved Roger’s broad shoulders and narrow waist, his hairy chest, his firm hands, his collarbones... honestly, Rafa could just look at him for hours and still not get bored.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Roger interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh. Just look at you and think how handsome you are.”

“Oh,” Roger said, looking pleased with himself.

“And I am also thinking you take off the shirt, let me look at you more, no?”

Roger grinned, happy that Rafa was taking some initiative this time. He placed his laptop on the drawer next to the bed, making sure Rafa could still see him. Then he wasted no time in taking his shirt off, while telling Rafa he should take off his top as well. Rafa put his laptop on the end of his bed and positioned it just right for Roger to have a good view of him.

Sitting back on his heels Rafa peered into his screen, seeing Roger watch him just as intently. This whole long distance online sex thing was very exciting, Rafa must admit. It definitely helped that he could see Roger, it made him more comfortable somehow.

“I wanna see you naked, Raf. You should take off those little shorts. God, they’re so tiny these days. I swear you’re wearing them just to make me crazy.”

Rafa bit his lip and smiled. Maybe he did. But he wouldn’t tell Roger that. He took off his shorts and sat back again, his cock already half hard.

He saw Roger lick his lips and Roger’s hand squeezing his own dick through his shorts. The act made Rafa’s own dick grow fully hard. Christ, at this rate they’d be done in about five minutes. Rafa felt like he could come just by looking at Roger.

“Get your hand around yourself, baby,” Roger ordered softly.

Obeying, Rafa closed his right hand around his erection, moaning as he did so.

“Don’t stroke just yet, just hold it for me and watch me, okay?”

Rafa nodded, finding it extremely difficult to not just jerk himself already, but he wanted to please Roger so he did as he was told. He watched Roger, who seemed happy to just watch Rafa in return. After a few seconds of intense staring, Roger moved and took off his own sweatpants and boxers. Rafa’s eyes zoomed in on his cock and seeing it after such a long time made his own dick jerk in his hand.

“Rog...” he whimpered, still fighting the urge to stroke himself.

“I know, baby. You want this, don’t you? You miss this dick, huh?”

“Si...yes Rogi...” Rafa grabbed hold of the base of his cock, squirming and wishing that Roger would give him the go ahead to move his hand.

“I miss your sweet hole. You feel so incredible inside, Rafa. So tight and sweet. You make me feel so good. Always.” Roger moved his hand to his own dick, the tip already shining with precum. He lightly ran his fingers over his shaft and looked right at Rafa as he did so.

The way Roger looked at him, like he could eat him alive, combined with the words made Rafa desperate and ready to beg. Roger could sense this and winked at him. He fucking winked.

“Roger!” Rafa said loudly. “Please, can I touch myself now?”

Roger pretended to be thinking about that. “I love to hear you beg for me, you know that. But I guess it would be cruel to make you wait any longer, hmm?”

“Si, very cruel, please.”

“Alright, go ahead then. Stroke yourself. Slowly, Rafa. Don’t make yourself come yet.”

“Okay,” Rafa breathed as he gripped himself tight and began to stroke slowly, from root to tip and back. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan.

“Open your eyes,” he heard Roger say. “I want you to look at me, Rafa.”

Biting his lip, he blinked open his eyes and saw that Roger had leaned back a little, casually stroking his own dick while watching Rafa with lustful eyes. The sight of him stole Rafa’s breath away once again. Roger was so fucking sexy.

“Look at you, so gorgeous,” Roger said wistfully. “I want you to sit back against the headboard. And spread your legs a little so I can see your hole.”

Rafa scrambled to get himself into the position Roger wanted for him. He opened his legs and displayed himself for Roger. He hadn’t let go of his dick, still stroking himself agonizingly slow. He heard and saw Roger groaning at the sight of him and Rafa had to fight the urge to close his eyes again, shyly wanting to hide away from Roger’s lewd eyes.

“Hmmm, perfect. You’re perfect, Rafa.”

Rafa could feel his cheeks burn at the praise. It was not enough though. He knew he needed more as he arched his back and moaned wantonly.

“I know what you need, baby. Get that big toy I told you to order last week.”

Rafa let go of his cock to reach under his bed. He grabbed the unopened box that had come in the mail earlier this week. He quickly opened it and his eyes widened when he saw how big the toy actually was.

“Oh. This will fit?” he asked with doubt in his voice.

“Sure it will. Get the lube, baby. Let’s get you ready.”

Getting the lube and the toy, Rafa settled back into the same position as before, opening his legs wider to make sure that Roger had a good view. Then he waited for Roger’s instructions.

“Fuck,” Roger groaned. “Even after all these years, nobody else can turn me on like you do, Raf.” He shook his head, clearing it a little before continuing. “Prepare yourself for me, baby. Get those fingers wet and your hole ready for that toy. Come on,” he instructed.

Rafa did as he was told, opening the bottle cap of the lube and smearing some on his fingers. Then he reached down and circled his hole, pressing just a fingertip inside, looking at Roger for approval.

“Vamos Rafael,” Roger smirked, making Rafa smile weakly as well.

Rafa leaned his head back against the headboard, getting his fingers deeper inside himself as he watched Roger with heavy eyes. Roger was still lazily stroking himself, happy to watch Rafa pleasure himself. After a while, Rafa deemed himself ready for more.

“Roger, I-... ugh, I need...”

“You need a dick?”

“Si, si... por favor.”

He had tried to avoid his prostate while fingering himself, knowing that it would be over way to soon if he was already stimulating his sweet spot. But when he shifted his hips a little for a more comfortable position, he accidentally bumped on it anyway and he cried out. His cock dribbled precum at the touch and his ears rang.

“Oh fuck, baby, you’re so hot. Get that toy, but lube it up first, I don’t want you to hurt yourself, okay?”

Rafa pulled out his fingers and grabbed hold of the big dildo. He dribbled some lube on the toy and began to stroke the fake dick as he would Roger’s. Watching Roger with half closed eyes as he did so.

“You’re playing dirty now, Rafa. You are making me jealous of a fucking toy,” Roger growled. Rafa laughed playfully and licked his lips outrageously for good measure.

“Okay, playtime is over,” Roger said, a desperate edge in his voice. “Get on with it, baby, it’s time to fuck yourself for me.”

Whenever Roger added a _“for me”_ at the end of a sentence, Rafa couldn’t comply fast enough. He widened his legs even further and teased the tip of the dildo against his entrance. He took a deep breath before gently pressing the head inside. He grimaced a bit when he felt how stretched he was already.

“Take it easy, baby. Don’t rush. Let yourself adjust to the feeling. It’s supposed to feel good, remember? If it doesn’t, I want you to stop,” Roger said sternly. “Look at me and tell me if it’s too much.”

Rafa loved that Roger always put his well being first. Roger was so good to him, always. It almost made him cry right then and there.

“Is it too much, Rafa? Answer me.”

“No, Rogi... it’s...aaah,” he cried out when the toy slid in a little deeper, touching all the right places inside. He kept pressing the toy slowly inside of himself until he could go no further. Already overwhelmed with pleasure, Rafa trembled and took deep breaths to keep himself in check.

“God Raf, you should see yourself... taking that toy like the champ you are. You can move it whenever you want, whenever you are ready for it, baby.”

Rafa took a moment to let himself adjust and took a good look at his lover. Roger seemed calm, but Rafa knew better. He had a desperate look in his eyes, one that told Rafa that his patience was wearing thin. Rafa began to move the toy slowly in and out, his eyes almost crossing with how good it felt. He let out little mewling moans and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. When he looked at his screen again he saw that Roger’s hand was a blur on his own dick. He looked so goddamn good like that. The stubble on his face, the biting of his lip and the way he possessively looked at Rafa.

“Oh Rog, you look so... _puta_ , you look so good. I wish it was you inside me...”

“Fuck baby, yes, me too. I’m gonna come, baby. Watch me.”

And Rafa did. He watched as Roger groaned and fucked his fist, probably imagining he was fucking Rafa. Roger began to slow his strokes, squeezing and thumbing the head of his dick. His breathing began to hitch. “I’m coming,” he gasped out, painting his stomach white with his come. Rafa watched and watched, moaning with Roger, aching to come as well and wished that Roger was coming inside of him instead of his fist.

He moved the dildo faster and faster, now aiming for his sweet spot. Once he found it, he twitched and moaned high in his throat.

“Fuck Raf, yes,” Roger rasped. “Stroke yourself, I wanna see you come, baby. Imagine me coming inside of you, filling you up, just how you like it.”

God, Roger knew him so well. Roger coming inside of him was the best thing in the world. He loved it. Loved knowing he was claimed by Roger, that he was his. Wasting no time, Rafa’s other hand closed around his dick quickly. One stroke was enough to have him coming hard. His whole body shook as he spurted come over his own hand, his legs trembled and his hole clenched tight and spasmed around the toy. He cried out loudly and moaned Roger’s name over and over again. 

When he finally came down from his high, he felt more satisfied than he had in a long time. His hole still fluttered softly around the toy, so he didn’t dare pull it out already.

He sat up a bit, feeling the toy shift inside of him, pressing against his sensitive prostate. He moaned again and looked sheepishly at Roger.

“ _Dios mío,_ Rogi. That was... intense, no?”

Roger appeared to have lost his words. He was looking at Rafa with soft eyes, stunned by what he had just witnessed.

“You were incredible, Rafa. So beautiful,” he whispered. Then he giggled, “also, that was the hottest thing that ever happened to me.”

Rafa grinned widely, showing his smile wrinkles to Roger and laughed with him. “Si, was so good. Buying that toy was a good thing.”

“I’m full of great ideas, baby, you should know that by now.”

Rafa laughed and looked at Roger fondly. “Si, sure Roger. If you think so.”

“Ah, I see how it is. You have no faith in me,” Roger pouted.

Raising one eyebrow, Rafa asked, “you think having sex on Wimbledon centre court in the middle of the night is a good idea?”

“That’s not fair! I suggested that when I was drunk!”

Rafa giggled and felt himself relax enough to slide the toy out of his ass. He winced a little and threw the toy next to the bed, planning to clean it later. He was due for another shower, come still sticking on his hand and belly.

“When we do this again, I want you to tell me what to do, ok, Raf?”

“Oh. I don’t know if I can,” Rafa answered unsure.

“Why not?”

“Well, my words are not so good as yours. I think I feel very silly saying them.”

“We’ll see then, baby. I only want you to do it if you’re comfortable,” Roger smiled gently at him. Rafa smiled back, knowing he’d give in next time when Roger smiled at him like that.

“I need to go now, Rafa. I promised the kids I would play basketball with them. They are probably waiting for me outside already.”

“Okay. Tell them uncle Rafa says ‘hi’ and that I hope they are doing well.”

“I will, baby. Speak to you soon.”

“Bye. Te quiero, Rogi.”

“I love you too, liebchen.”


End file.
